El día en el que lo entendieron todo
by Norma Black
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaron los pequeños Weasley y Potter al escuchar al fin toda la verdad acerca de las dos Guerras Mágicas? Viñetas sobre sus reacciones. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**_Victorie y Teddy_**

Lo único en lo que podía pensar Victorie cuando el relato de sus tíos y padres terminó fue en la muerte de los padres de Teddy. La muerte de los Señores Lupin, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, quienes serían sus suegros. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Se levantó del sillón que compartía en aquel momento con Dominique y James para salir al jardín. Caminó hacia el bosque, hasta que encontró un árbol grande bajo el que se sentó. Deshizo las perfectas trenzas de boxeador que llevaba a cada lado de la cabeza y ató su larga y perfecta melena rubia en un moño alto, mal hecho.

Aquel día no le dio tiempo ni a maquillarse cuando su abuela los reunió a todos con motivo de que era el día en el que iban a escuchar toda la historia al completo de las dos Guerras Mágicas. Ese día era, claramente, el primero de sus siguientes horribles cumpleaños. Porque nunca volvería a ver aquel día bonito, en el resto de su vida, tan solo podría ver lo que el resto del mundo ve, muertes y tristeza.

No sabía si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo bajo aquel árbol en silencio, hasta que sintió a Teddy sentarse a su lado. Iba de negro, al completo. Victorie sabía que su novio odiaba vestrise de negro, pero aquel día lo hacía. Unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta vaquera, pero con las mangas de cuero negras. No dijo nada en mucho tiempo, tan solo apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol y miró al frente, como ella. Pero Teddy Lupin no soportaba el silencio mucho tiempo.

-No te sientas mal, es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Teddy? -le preguntó ella, sin mirarlo, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Pues es el cumpleaños de mi novia, ¿dónde quieres que esté? -dijo él, con una sonrisa de lado. Victorie giró la cabeza para alejar lo máximo sus ojos inundados de lágrimas de Teddy.- Pasé por la Madriguera y mi padrino me contó que os han contado todo hoy.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías? -intentó sonar con normalidad, que Teddy no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Sí, Harry me lo contó hace unos años. -dijo Teddy.- Vengo de Hogwarts, honré la memoria de mis padres, acompañé a mi abuela a casa y vine a verte.

-Deberías ir con ella. -dijo Victorie.- Deberías pasar el día con tu abuela.

-Andrómeda Tonks es una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco. Y también sé que necesita un poco de intimidad de vez en cuando. Además, sabe que es tu cumple. Y que lo tengo que pasar contigo.

-Pero... -Victorie no pudo seguir hablando porque de repente Teddy apareció ante su mirada y la agarró la cara con las manos.

-Que sea tu cumple hace que mis dos de mayo no sean el peor día del año. Gracias.

-No es justo.

-La vida es muy injusta. Pero lo que no voy a permitir es que pases tu cumpleaños llorando. Por favor... -le pidió con aquella sonrisa traviesa que a Victorie le encantaba. Por eso no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ante lo que Teddy le dio un dulce beso. Luego se volvió a sentar a su lado, la abrazó y Victorie apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.


	2. Chapter 2

_**James Sirius.**_

 _Tu nombre es gracias a mi padre y mi padrino, dos hombres increíbles..._ Eso era lo que decía siempre Harry, su padre. James Sirius sonreía, orgulloso, y se quedaba satisfecho. Pero escuchar todo aquello, todo lo que su abuelo y el mejor amigo de éste hicieron por Harry fue demasiado.

Ser mejores amigos, compartir los siete años de Hogwarts. Sabía lo importante que era aquello y todo lo que significaba. Él lo había vivido con Avani Zabini, la mejor persona en el mundo para él. Pero enfrentarse a una guerra juntos, pelear juntos, nombrar a Sirius padrino del hijo de James, que Lily aceptara a Sirius como parte imprescindible de su familia, que Harry fuera lo único que le quedaba a Sirius después de la muerte de su novia... Y la muerte de James. La muerte de su mejor amigo. Pero no solo eso. Que otro de sus mejores amigos fuera un traidor, su otro amigo -al que él creía un traidor- desaparecido, ser mandado a Azkaban, saber que su ahijado fue mandado a una familia muggle que no lo iba a querer... James Sirius no quería imaginarse lo que su tocayo, Sirius Black, tuvo que pasar. Él no hubiera sobre vivido a aquello.

Vio como Victorie se levantó y él se levantó, pero no fue tras su prima favorita -sí, la rubia era su favorita, pero que ninguna otra se enterara-. Salió al jardín y se sentó en una de las butacas donde sus abuelos solían pasar las tardes juntos. Miró al frente y siguió pensando en sus dos tocayos. Hasta que Arthur Weasley se sentó a su lado. James lo miró y vio la sonrisa triste de su abuelo.

-Estoy bien, abuelo. -le dijo James. Pero Arthur no se lo creía.

-¿Sabes? No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a James Potter, tu otro abuelo, en persona. Pero siento como si lo conociera. -dijo Arthur, llamando la antención de James que lo volvió a mirar.- A través de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, el padre de Teddy. Ellos hablaban mucho de James. Debieron de tener esa relación de amistad tan fuerte de la que todos los que los conocieron hablan. Minerva McGonagall los conocía muy bien, deberías ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Tú crees? No sé si quiero saber más de ellos...

-¿No? ¿No quieres saber de los hombres que te dieron tu nombre, que sacrificaron su vida por tu padre y por lo tanto te dieron la oportunidad de existir? ¿Estás seguro? -dijo Arthur Weasley. James lo miró fijamente y vio una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro del anciano.- Demuéstrale a Minerva que has aprobado tu examen de aparición por algo. Y mándale saludos.

James Sirius Potter se apareció en las cercanías del castillo de Hogwarts y caminó al menos media hora hasta tocar la puerta del despacho de Minerva McGonagall que lo recibió tan elegante y seria como siempre.

-Potter, creía que se había graduado el año pasado. -le dijo la profesora al verlo, escondiendo cada gota de alegría al ver al hijo mayor de Harry Potter.

-Hoy me han contado todo sobre las dos Guerras Mágicas. Todo lo que no está escrito en el libro de Historia de la Magia. Toda la verdad. -dijo James, tan serio como Minerva tan solo lo había escuchado un par de veces en los siete años en los que Potter estuvo en Gryffindor con ella.

-Pase, hijo. -le dijo Minerva, dejándolo entrar en su despacho, aquel en el que pasó más horas castigado que cualquier alumno normal.- Cuánto tiempo pasó usted aquí, ¿no? Hay dos alumnos... Había, había dos hombres que le hacían una gran competencia. ¿Sabe quiénes eran?

-Mi padre y mi padrino.

-Se equivoca. El padre y el padrino de Harry Potter. -dijo Minerva McGonagall. Al ver la sonrisa nostálgica que se dibujó en la cara de la profesora James supo que había acudido a la persona correcta.- ¿Viene a hablar de ellos?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Sé muchas cosas, Potter. -dijo Minerva McGonagall.

James siempre fue el tipo duro, quien no llora, el valiente defensor de a quien quería. Pero aquella tarde con la directora del colegio, James lloró. Escuchó todo lo que su James Potter y Sirius Black hicieron juntos, lo que hicieron el uno por el otro, lo que hicieron por Remus Lupin, lo que hicieron por Peter Pettigrew y luego él los traicionó. Pero también escuchó todo lo que hicieron por su padre, por Harry.

La cara de bobo que tenía James Potter al mirar a su único hijo -aunque él pensaba que solo iba a ser el primero del equipo de quidditch Potter-, las veces que fantaseaba con su hijo creciendo a su lado y al lado de Lily Evans. La alegría que embargó a Sirius al reencontrarse con su ahijado y que éste le salvara la vida. Lo mucho que lo cuidó y lo que arriesgó su vida por él, una y otra vez. Como ambos jugaban con él. Imaginaban un futuro en el que Harry entraba en Gryffindor, enloquecía a McGonagall y enamoraba a una pelirroja, menos mal que Harry cumplió al menos esos deseos de los hombres. Y como ambos dieron su vida desinteresadamente por él.

-James, -dijo McGonagall- James Potter y Sirius Black fueron dos de mis mejores alumnos y sin duda unos de los que no me olvidaré jamás. Fueron grandes hombres, valientes y fieles. Cuando tu padre entró en el colegio me recordaba muchísimo a Lily, a tu abuela, pero cuando se juntaba con Ronald Weasley, ahí sí que veía a James y a Sirius. Aprovecha, como tu padre, tienes un padre y un padrino maravillosos, tú puedes aprovecharlos. Y ahora no me diga que Zabini es para usted lo que Sirius era para James, no me lo creo y usted tampoco se lo creee. Hágale caso a su madre y pídale una cita a la chica de una maldita vez.

Y, como siempre, la directora dejó a James Sirius Potter con algo en lo que pensar. Volvió a su casa, abrazó fuerte a su padre, a su madre y a sus padrinos. Esa noche le mandó una carta a Avani, tenían que hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Molly II y Lucy.**_

Su padre había abandonado a su familia durante años, por dinero. Por dinero.

Por dinero.

No se lo podían creer y mucho menos Lucy -para quien su padre era un ídolo-. Pero al ver la cabeza gacha de éste y que él mismo contó esa parte de la historia hizo que ambas pelirrojas se tomaran un tiempo para pensar. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado aquello? ¿Cómo su padre, al que creían un buen hombre, abandona a su propia familia en un momento como aquel por un puesto de trabajo? ¿Por qué? Eran de las pocas que quedaban en el salón, y las dos se levantaron. Primero Molly y luego Lucy, cogiendo la mano de su hermana mayor para subir juntas a la habitación que había pertenecido a su padre. No estuvieron ni dos minutos solas cuando la abuela las interrumpió.

-¿Se puede, princesas? -les preguntó desde la puerta. Ambas secaron las lágrimas con sus manos y asintieron.- ¿Estáis bien?

-No. -confesó Lucy.- ¿Cómo quieres que estemos bien, abuela? Papá os traicionó.

-No nos traicionó.

-Os abandonó, que es lo mismo. -dijo Molly.- Pensé que él era un valiente de Gryffindor. -ambas hermanas eran águilas de Ravenclaw y envidiaban la casa a la que pertenecía su padre por su valentía, esa que veían en algunos de sus primos. La señora Weasley les sonrió y las dos adolescentes bajaron la mirada.

-¿Sabéis? -dijo la abuela Molly.- No me importa en lo más mínimo que vuestro padre no estuviera con nosotros esos años. No me importa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te importa? ¡Es tu hijo! -dijo Lucy, llorando a mares.

-No me importa, porque no es importante. Lo verdaderamente importante es que volvió. Es que dejó atrás el enfado, el egoísmo, el miedo a volver y volvió con nosotros, a pelear.

-No es así, abuela. No es tan fácil. -dijo Molly II, mirando al suelo.

-Lo es. Vuestro padre siente culpa y arrepentimiento cada día de su vida. Él mismo vio morir ante sus ojos a vuestro tío Fred, el gemelo de George. Estaba hablando con él. También siente culpa por eso. Cariño, ¿por qué crees que te padre te ha llamado como a mi? Por la culpa. Y si tuviera un hijo apuesto mi varita a que lo hubiera llamado Arthur. -dijo la abuela. Sus dos nietas parecían estarse convenciendo que a lo mejor no era tan grave. Ella decidió convencerlas del todo.- Lo último que necesita él ahora es que vosotras os equivoquéis como lo hizo él. Porque si os enfadáis por esto, estaréis cometiendo el mismo error. Y el alumno siempre supera al maestro. En media hora cenamos.

La abuela salió de la habitación. Dejando a dos pelirrojas totalmente confusas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dominique y Louis.**_

Dominique y Louis fueron los únicos que se quedaron en el salón con los adultos. Estupefactos, afectados por lo que acababan de escuchar. El abuelo Arthur salió tras James. La abuela Molly tras su tocaya y Lucy. El tío Percy salió a respirar aire puro y la tía Audrey a consolarlo. El tío George -y padrino de Dominique- persiguió a Fred II. La tía Angelina fue a consolar a Roxanne. La tía Ginny estaba siguiendo a Lily. Los tíos Harry, Ron y Hermione habían salido tras Albus y Rose. Ante ellos solo quedaban sus padres, Bill y Fleur, y Charlie.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó Fleur. Sus dos hijos la miraron a los ojos, pero ninguno contestó.

-Niños, entendemos que...

-Ya no somos niños, papá. -lo interrumpió Dominique, que llevaba dos años viviendo y trabajando con el tío Charlie en Rumanía. Odiaba cuando la trataban como una niña pequeña, y su padre era el que más hacía eso.

-Lo sabemos. Por eso os hemos contado todo esto. -dijo Charlie, defendiendo a su hermano mayor.

-¿Quién lo decidió? -preguntó Louis.

-Harry lo propuso y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. -explicó Bill.- Entendemos que es muy duro escuchar lo que acabáis de escuchar, pero es la verdad, es...

-Lo que vosotros vivistéis. -volvió a interrumpir Dominique. Bill sonrió de lado, su hija lo había entendido.- Y me alegro que nos lo hayáis contado. Pero nosotros somos los mayores de todos, podríais habernoslo dicho antes.

-¿No _cgees_ que es mucho _mejog_ así? ¿ _Hubiegas_ _sopogtado_ _sabeg_ la _vegdad_ y que tus _pgimos_ no? ¿ _Hubiegas_ podido _guagdag_ el _secgeto_? -dijo Fleur. Su hija suspiró, lo pensó unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. Entonces todos miraron la puerta del salón, por donde apareció una cabellera habitualmente azul que aquel día lucía un marrón oscuro muy triste.

-Teddy... -dijo Bill al verlo. Iba vestido de negro, acababa de llegar de Hogwarts, seguro.

-Señor Weasley... -dijo Teddy, notoriamente confuso.- Vengo a ver a la cumpleañera...

-Les hemos contado hoy toda la _vegdad_ _sobge_ las _gueggas_. Están un poco afectados... -le explicó escuetamente Fleur a su yerno.

-Fue hacia el bosque, no estará muy lejos. -le dijo Bill.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hugo.**_

-¿A dónde fue James, abuelo? -le preguntó a su abuelo paterno el más pequeño de los primos varones Weasley. Bueno, pequeño, ya tenía quince años.

-A resolver todas sus dudas. Ven, siéntate conmigo. -dijo Arthur. Hugo se sentó en el sitio que James acababa de dejar vacío.- ¿A ti qué te pasa?

-Nada...

-¿Nada? Es imposible escuchar eso y que no te pase nada. A mi mismo que lo viví se me pone la carne de pollo. -le dijo Arthur. Hugo sonrió.

-Gallina, abuelo. La carne de gallina.

-Le diré a tu madre que me redacte un diccionario.

-Y lo hará encantada. -dijo Hugo, sonriendo. Su abuelo le acarició los rizos. Él no era pelirrojo, como alguno de sus primos, pero tampoco tenía el pelo castaño. Era una clara mezcla de sus dos progenitores.

-¿Qué es lo que más te ha impactado?

-Todo lo que papá y mamá hicieron por el tío Harry, todo lo que los tres vivieron. -confesó Hugo. Siempre había visto interesantes las cicatrices en los brazos de su padre y le asustaba bastante la palabra que su madre tenía en el brazo, aunque pocas veces ella se la dejaba ver.

-¿Asusta verdad? Y más cuando es uno de tus hijos quien vive todo eso. -dijo Arthur.

-Papá abandonó a mamá y al tío Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. -dijo Hugo. Igual que Percy contó como abandonó a su familia, Ron contó como abandonó a sus amigos.

-Lo hizo por amor.

-No, eso no lo haces por amor.

-Sí, cariño. La gente hace cosas locas por amor. Y eso tu padre lo hizo por amor. Por el amor que le tenía y le tiene a tu madre. Y por el amor que le tiene a Harry. Se sentía demasiado traicionado por los dos. Y el Horrocrux que tenía colgado al cuello no ayudó nada. Pero volvió, volvió con ellos. Se arrepintió y no paró hasta encontrarlos y volver con ellos. No se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Es mi padre, le perdonaré todo. -dijo Hugo, sonriendo de lado. Él era consciente que su familia era lo mejor que tenía en el mundo.- Y los admiro, a los dos. Todo lo que hicieron por Harry. Me gustaría sentir esa misma necesidad de ayudar a alguien, sabiendo que mi vida corre peligro.

-Lo sientes. -dijo Arthur, sonriendo.- Lo sientes por tus padres, por tus tíos, por tus primos, por tu hermana... Y por tus amigos también, ¿no? ¿O te quedarías cruzado de brazos si a los hermanos Scamander estuvieran en peligro? Por Merlín, Hugo, eres un Gryffindor.

-Supongo que no...

-Tranquilo, hijo, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme a preparar un poco de té? Que va a ser una velada dura para todos.

-Claro, vamos.

Hugo cogió de la mano a su abuelo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina y allí, Molly Weasley ya tenía el té preparado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Roxanne.**_

Subió corriendo a la habitación de su padre -y de su tío-. Al entrar entonces le encontró sentido a todo. Las cosas repetidas, las camas gemelas, la simetría de la habitación. Todo lo que no tenía sentido hasta aquel día lo tenía ahora. El hermano gemelo de su padre. Ese chico que vio en fotos que era igual a su padre, por el que llevaba su nombre su hermano mayor, que dio su vida para que ella viviera en un mundo mejor.

-Hacía años que no entraba aquí... -dijo Angelina, desde la puerta, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Roxanne, con la cara empapada de lágrimas.

-Sí, hace muchos años que no subo a esta habitación. La última vez que lo hice vi como tu tío Ron obligaba con gritos y patadas a tu padre a salir de aquí. Lo metió en la ducha y le dijo " _Mamá está haciendo el desayuno, luego tienes que ir a Sortilegios Weasley, en una semana reabrimos_ ". -recordó con una sonrisa, incluso divertida.- Parece mentira que ese chico al que teníamos que animar porque se deprimía, tenía un claro problema de autoestima y al que tu padre tanto molestó con su gemelo fuera quien lo cogiera por la camiseta del pijama y lo empujara hasta el baño.

-¿Eso hizo el tío Ron? -preguntó Roxanne. Angelina asintió caminando hacia ella y sonriente.

-Esa era la parte que nos tocaba contaros. Pero os marchastéis cuando lo divertido iba a empezar. -dijo Angelina, acariciando el pelo corto de su hija. Angelina señaló con la mirada una de las camas de la habitación y las dos se sentaron en ella.

-¿Cuál es la parte divertida?

-Pues desde aquel dos de mayo de 1998 hasta hoy. Como renacimos de nuestras cenizas como un fénix y construímos todo lo que tenemos ahora.

-¿Me la cuentas?

-Claro... -dijo Angelina, sonriendo. Su hija se limpió las lágrimas y la escuchó atenta.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lily Luna.**_

Lily fue directa hacia la habitación que había pertenecido hacía mucho tiempo a su madre. Se sentó en la cama e intentó respirar con tranquilidad. Todo lo que había leído en libros y lo que el Señor Finn les había contado en clase acerca de las Guerras Mágicas eran todo tremendas tonterías. La guerra de verdad era lo que ella acaba de escuchar, lo que sus padres, tíos y abuelos vivieron. Eso era la guerra.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella. Cuando su hija la vio, ella llevaba ya un rato observándola.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Lily.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Yo esa historia ya la conocía.

-Demasiado bien, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. -confesó Ginny con una sonrisa triste en la cara. Se acercó a su hija y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Echaste de menos a papá cuando se fue a buscar los Horrocruxes?

-Nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida. Y no creo que haya nada que pueda superar esos meses... Tuve más miedo en esos meses que en plena Batalla de Hogwarts.

-¿Papá?

-Fue a hablar con Albus.

-¿El ya lo sabía?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Por favor.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rose.**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de la Madriguera juntos, como siempre. Caminaron un poco, hasta que se encontraron a Albus sentado sobre el césped, mirando al frente. Harry se agachó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Cielo, ¿Rose? -le preguntó Hermione a su sobrino. Él señaló al frente. Ron y Hermione pudieron ver la cabellera tan parecida a la de Ron unos metros delante de ellos. Tras intercambiar una mirada de apoyo mútuo con Harry, se encaminaron hacia ella. Estaba sentada sobre una mesa de madera de picnic, con los pies apoyado en el banco y la barbilla apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Cada uno se sentó a uno de sus lados.

-Rosie... -le dijo Ron, apoyando una mano en la espalda de su hija. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ambos sabían porque Rose estaba así. Hermione había contado la parte sobre el enfrentamiento en la Mansión Malfoy y de como adquirió esa cicatriz en su brazo derecho. Scorpius Malfoy era el novio de Rose.

-Cariño... -le dijo Hermione. Entonces Rose sí reaccionó y la miró con los ojos rojos de aguantarse las lágrimas.- No llores, Rose. -le dijo acariciando su cara.

-¿La tía de Scorpius te hizo eso? -preguntó Rose, con la voz rota, señalando con la mirada el brazo de su madre. Ella asintió, serena y tranquila.- ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? ¿Cuando me hice amiga de Scorpius?

-¿Qué importa esto sobre tu relación con Scorpius?

-¡Pues mucho, mamá! -gritó Rose, levantando la cabeza.

-Rose. -le dijo en un tono duro Ron. Ella lo miró, estaba histérica no podía digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar.- Tienes que tranquilizarte, por favor.

-Pero, papá, llevas años diciéndome que no les puedes perdonar a los Malfoy todo lo que os hicieron. Estuvimos enfadados meses por eso. ¿Ahora que lo entendiendo me pides que me relaje? -dijo Rose, llorando a mares.

-Es que tú nos has hecho comprender que Scorpius no es como el resto de los Malfoy. -dijo Ron.- Incluso el hurón ya no es como antes.

-Ron, no lo llames hurón. -le pidió Hermione. Su marido rodó los ojos.

-Antes, en el colegio no hacía más que repetir esa asquerosa expresión, meterse con nosotros, con Harry, conmigo, con nuestra familia... Pero ahora no. Es amable cuando nos ve, apoyó la campaña de tu madre como Ministra de Magia, crió a su hijo con otros ideales... -explicó Ron, acariciando los rizos de su hija, esos que se parecían tanto a los de Hermione. Ron tomó aire, lo que iba a decir era duro para él.- Ese chico te quiere. No pienses en su familia. Además, la abuela Molly ya se encargó de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿La abuela mató a Bellatrix? -preguntó Rose, secándose las lágrimas. Ron y Hermione asintieron.

-Vamos, seguro que hay té caliente en casa. -dijo Hermione. Ron se levantó el primero y ayudó a Hermione a bajar de la mesa. El pelirrojo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rose y otro sobre Hermione y los tres se encaminaron hacia donde Harry y Albus seguían sentados.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fred II.**_

Se sentó en el columpio de madera que el abuelo, sus tíos y su padre construyeron cuando ellos eran pequeños. Se escurrió sobre el asiento, tan solo su coronilla pelirroja se veía sobre el respaldo de éste. Llevaba la sudadera de Gryffindor, hacía dos años que había dejado el colegio pero a ver quien se atrevía a decirle que no podía ponerse esa sudadera. Su madre había dejado la escuela mucho antes y seguía llevando la suya. Se puso la capucha y miró al frente, al infinito con la mirada perdida.

Fred II, siempre fue segundo... Porque hubo uno primero. No era el único en su familia, Molly también era segunda y James... Pero para él su nombre significaba muchísimo más. Su padre había perdido en la Segunda Guerra Mágica su oreja y su mitad, su hermano gemelo. Solo pensar en perder a Roxanne tenía ganas de vomitar, no quería imaginarse si tuviera un gemelo con el compartía todo, absolutamente todo.

Su padre se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Se sentó de la misma manera que él, resbalando por el asiento, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados. Cualquiera que los viera, si su padre tuviera treinta años menos, diría que son los gemelos Weasley de nuevo.

-Gracias. -dijo George.

-Papá no tengo ganas de hablar. -le dijo Fred, sin pensar. Pero luego procesó bien las palabras de su padre.- ¿Gracias, por qué?

-Por devolverme a mi gemelo. -le dijo George.- ¿Sabes? No era capaz de pronunciar tu nombre hasta que naciste. Tu madre me dijo que te ibas a llamar Fred, me gustara o no. Así que gracias, además te pareces un poco a lo que éramos nosotros dos de jóvenes. -George puso una mano en la rodilla de su hijo y le sonrió de lado.

-Papá... -dijo Fred cuando su padre se levantó de su lado.

-Hablamos después. -le dijo George, sonriendo. A su lado aparecieron Molly II y Lucy. George les sonrió y besó sus frentes.- Voy a hablar con Percy, decir lo que dijo hoy no es nada fácil.

-Ahora vamos, tío. -le dijo Molly a su tío George. George se marchó hacia el interior de la casa, Molly y Lucy se sentaron cada una a un lado de Fred. Las dos le sonrieron. Molly cogió del brazo a su primo y apoyó la cabeza en un hombro. Fred pasó su otro brazo por los hombros de Lucy e hizo que ella hiciera lo mismo que su hermana. No se lo podía decir al resto, pero las hijas de Percy eran sus primas favoritas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Albus Severus.**_

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Harry a su hijo mediano. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza que quería decir que más o menos. Él ya sabía toda esa historia. Pero con escucharla una vez en la vida era suficiente. Harry apoyó la mano en su hombro y le sonrió.- Lo siento.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, papá. Has salvado el mundo mágico. -dijo Albus, con una sonrisa forzada de lado.- Yo siento haberme hecho amigo de Scorpius y salir con Daphne.

Y es que los dos primos -hijos de las hermanas Greengrass- eran las dos personas más importantes en la vida de Albus, después de su familia, su mejor amigo y su novia.

-Ey, no me pidas perdón. Yo también tengo un mejor amigo y una mujer de sangre pura. Eso es una tontería, Albus. -le dijo Harry, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo crees que se lo están tomando el resto?

-Espero que no muy mal... -dijo Albus.- Me apetecía ver una película todos juntos hoy por la noche.

-Es un buen plan. -le dijo Harry, sonriendo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ron apareció con su mujer y su hija abrazadas a él ante ellos.- ¿Estás bien, Rose?

-Teniendo en cuenta que salgo con el hijo de un mortífago, sí. -dijo Rose, irónica.- Estoy bien... -dijo más seria.

-Bien, porque hoy quiero ver una película todos juntos. -dijo Albus.

-¿Quieres ver una película? -le preguntó Rose, enarcando una ceja. Y entonces lo entendió.- Tú ya sabías todo esto.

-Sí. -le dijo Albus.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga!

-No eres mi mejor amiga. Scorpius es mi mejor amigo. -dijo Albus, sonriendo. Rose acentuó su ceja levantada.- Tú eres mi prima favorita.

-Venga, vamos. -dijo Ron, ofeciéndole una mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse del césped. Rose hizo lo mismo con Albus y los cinco volvieron juntos a La Madriguera, donde Hugo y los abuelos ya repartían té entre todos los presentes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epílogo.**_

Los adultos salieron al jardín a beber vino y charlar a solas, como hacían casi siempre. Dentro de la Madriguera se quedaron los doce primos, que empezaban a sobrellevar y a digerir todo lo escuchado aquel día. Se fueron acomodando en el salón.

En el sillón más grande se sentó Roxanne, en una esquina. A su lado, Hugo, que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Roxanne y ésta pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros. Al lado de Hugo se sentó Albus y al lado de éste Rose. Para llenar el sillón, en la otra esquina, se sentó Lily, que miró a Rose y las dos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

En una butaca se sentó Victorie, subiendo los pies a ésta, encogiéndose con su taza llena de té en las manos. En la butaca al lado de la anterior se sentó su primero favorito, James, con el que brindó con sus dos tazas llenas de té.

Louis y Dominique se sentaron en el suelo, a los pies de Roxanne y Hugo. Los dos se sonrieron y Dominique aprovechó para despeinar a su hermano pequeño. Fred II se sentó en una silla del comedor tras el sillón grande, a su lado, en otra silla se sentó Lucy y a su otro lado estaba la silla vacía de Molly II. Fred cogió la cabeza de Lucy bajo si brazo y la despeinó por completo con su otra mano mientras ella se quejaba.

-A ver, ¿qué queréis ver? -preguntó Molly, en pie al lado del televisor que Hermione le regaló a Arthur en uno de sus cumpleaños.- Drama no, por favor.

-¿No te llegó con el drama de hoy? -bromeó James.- No, drama no.

-¿Comedia romántica, aventuras, acción...? -preguntó mirando todas las películas allí acumuladas.

-¡Infantil, una infantil, por favor! -pidió Lily, emocionada.

-No, una infantil, no... -pidió Victorie. Ella y Lily siempre eran las que más discutían siempre.

-Disculpa, ¿ha venido Teddy y no me has avisado? -se quejó Lily. Teddy era más que especial para ella, ya superando su enamoramiento por él de cuando era niña, Teddy era algo más que su hermano. Algo así como su máximo protector.- Me lo debes.

-Está bien, que sea infantil... -dijo Victorie.

-¡El rey león! -gritó de repente Roxanne, levantando las manos. Todos los Gryffindor la apoyaron a gritos coordinados de "El rey león, el rey león". Pero Molly, Ravenclaw como su hermana; Albus, de Slytherin y Louis de Hufflepuff, se negaron.

-Mejor... Podemos ver... ¿Mary Poppins? -propuso Lucy.

-No, no, Cenicienta. -propuso Victorie.

-No. -dijo Dominique, mirando a su hermana de reojo.- Tarzán.

Y así los doce se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre que película ver. Desde el jardín, los adultos pudieron escuchar el barullo del interior de la casa. Todos se rieron y Molly se levantó de su asiento para ir a calmar a las bestias.

-Mamá, ¿estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí? -le preguntó Ginny.- Eso va a ser peor que la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Todos soltaron una risita.

-Tienes razón, hija. Dejemos que ahora ellos peleen sus guerras. -dijo Arthur, cogiendo la mano de Molly, haciendo que se volviera a sentar a su lado. Siguieron escuchando los gritos unos minutos más, hasta que el silencio reinó y todos los adultos sonrieron.


End file.
